Guardians of Time
by ElliotsLover-DracosWife
Summary: Hermione,Ginny and Luna are sent back in time to the Marauders era in order to protect the school from Riddle's new plan.The girls are trained soldiers and know what their mission is,but they soon get sidetracked when they meet up with old friends.HGxSB
1. Chapter 1

**Ello Ello Ello!!!!!, This is your lovely author ElliotsLover~DracosWife!!!!! Unfortuantely i will not be writing about either fellow because i am finally putting this story i have had in mind down on paper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is about HERMIONExSIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yayness. BTW, to all my ElliotXsarah fans, i will post the sequel soon but give me time because i have tons of missing work BUT, it is spring break after all so i will be able to hopefully publish more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ta-ta!!**

* * *

McGonagall paced back and forth in her new office reserved for the Headmaster/mistress of Hogwarts. An old face looked down from the wall he hanged on and smiled at the woman

"Fear not Minerva, this must be done." Albus said in a soothing tone.

"I know it must be done. I cannot help feeling guilty though." Minerva stopped and looked at the portrait of the recently deceased Headmaster. "These girls have already been through so much. Luna has lost both her mother and father, and now her fiancé. Ginny's family has dwindled to only her, her mother, George and Charlie. And Hermione," She sighed. Hermione had it the worst. Her whole family was wiped out in front of her as was her best friend. Ron Weasley was undoubtedly one of the most devastating deaths of them all. Best Friend of Hermione, Brother to Ginny and Fiancé to Luna.

A knock on the door brought Minerva from her thoughts. "Come in," she answered. The door opened to reveal three young women, all different yet very much the same. They each sat down in the chairs provided, Hermione in the middle as always. _Not surprising,_ McGonagall mused. It was only natural for the other two to follow Hermione. She was a born leader.

"You wish to see us Professor?" Hermione's voice, no longer that of a care free child, but cool and controlled, like a true soldier.

"Yes," Minerva turned and sat at the old desk in front of them. "I did. I have recently heard wind of Voldemort's new plan. He is going to use time travel to change the course of history. My sources tell me he is planning on sending back death eaters roughly 28 years into the past. Yes, I see that you realize that Harry's parents as well as the rest of the Marauders will be in their 7th year. Your mission is to travel back in time and guard the school. We do not know the extent of the Dark Lord's plan so you must be extremely careful. I have already gone back in time and informed Professor Dumbledore what to expect from you three. Do you accept this mission?" In true battle fashion, their faces gave nothing away. Only a trained warrior would be able to detect the twitch of Hermione's hand, and a responding movement from the other two.

"We accept." Hermione answered for them all.

"Very well," Minerva replied with a nod. "Return here at midnight." She did not need to say anymore. She knew Hermione would go tell Harry the mission once they left. She knew there would be no tears, just a simple 'Good Luck' that went with every Witch or Wizard sent out on a difficult task.

* * *

**1976 (28 years prior)**

Three dashingly handsome young men stroll into the Great Hall with an air of confidence.

"Wonder what this about?" The shaggy black haired one said as he winked at a passing 4th year.

"I don't Padfoot," The dark brown haired one to his right answered. "Dumbledore just said to come to dinner early." His vision got distracted as a blur of red hair rushed before him.

"Hey Evans!" The girl stopped for just a moment then proceeded to the Gryffindor Table, ignoring her caller. The man sighed and sat down with the rest of his friends. A boy with sandy blonde hair looked up and stared at his depressed friend. James was always trying to talk to Lily. He felt sorry for his dear friend as he knew that James really did love her.

"You know," he started, still staring at the sullen boy, "you might want to try calling her Lily?" James's eyes got bright and he could see the wheels turning in his mind.

"Remus has a point Prongs" The third member said as yet another girl passed by them.

"Hi Sirius!" She spoke with a little too much enthusiasm. Not remembering this girls name, Sirius simply nodded in return. Remus shook his head at his other friend. He, Remus concluded, was the only sane one about love and relationships in the group: Stay away from them. It had trouble written all over it and especially with his . . . condition.

The student's attention was called as Dumbledore stepped up to the golden podium in his violet robes.

"Good evening," he started," I know you are all very curious as to why you are here early. You see, two days ago, I had a peculiar encounter with a very strange woman. She was apparently from the future, where time travel is much more advanced, and was sent to prepare me. In fact this woman was our very own Professor McGonagall in 28 years time. As you all know, the Dark Lord Voldemort," Many shuddered at the name, "is on the rise. The Future Professor told me that a full blown war between the Light and Dark is occurring in her time. She warned me of a plan Voldemort conceived involving time travel, specifically to this era. She would not indulge any more information, except that she believes it would be best if the school was guarded by people of her own time because of our lack of knowledge and experience in this situation. She informed me she would be sending her three best and brightest soldiers. Yes, soldiers." Albus looked pained when he finished. He was shocked at how long this battle would last. By the end of the speech, every mouth in the great hall was on the floor. Soldiers from the future were coming to Hogwarts to protect them?! Every mind was trying to picture what they looked like. Old Witches and Wizards with decades of experience. How wrong they were.

Albus continued, "They will be arriving here shortly and I wanted to prepare you all before they came." The minute he finished, the ceiling started swirling into one spot. It grew larger and larger, as if it was forming a black hole. A flash of light burst through the Great Hall and everyone shielded their eyes quickly. When they turned back, they saw Professor McGonagall, or at least, an older one then they know, gently glide down from the ceiling and walking up to the Headmaster. Mouths dropped once more. Students would look between 'young' McGonagall, and 'old' McGonagall. Silence continued to fill the room as everyone tried to process this new miracle.

"Minerva, I did not know you would be coming as well." Albus said stepping towards the aged teacher.

"I will not stay long, only to introduce you to Hogwart's new Guardians." Her voice was almost exactly the same as they were used too, only some noticed the aged wisdom it contained. "I should probably mention," She continued, "and warn you about who I have sent. These are my three top warriors. They can out duel, both magically and physically, any opponent they come up against." She looked toward the rest of us, her voice ringing out through the silent Hall. "Do not cross them. I warn you now, each has different temper, and I have seen them all. By the time they would be done with you, I guarantee, you would be begging for Voldemort himself. There is a great chance that when you first lay eyes on them, you will disregard everything I say, but believe me," she turned, staring directly at Albus once again, "it will only take one mistake to change your mind." Albus's eyes twinkled even brighter.

"Well, we must not keep the students waiting any longer," he said. "Let them come." Minerva turned her back towards Dumbledore and stared at the ceiling's gaping black hole. She lifted her wand and sent red sparks through the darkness, allowing them to be swallowed. The trench started pulsating and all of a sudden a figure dropped down. She had short, layered albino white hair and her grey eyes had a vacant look that you would find on a blind person. She had on long, light, jean shorts and dark blue tank top. There were two things about the girl that made everyone gasp and eyes get even wider. The first was the girl's age. She looked no more than 19 years old; probably even younger than that. Their version of the Guardians completely shattered at the sight of this blonde teenager. At first glance, they couldn't understand how this woman was supposed to protect them, and then they saw her body. What showed of her right leg had blotches of darkened red and black, obviously from magical fire, otherwise it could have been healed. Her left leg had 5 deep gashes down it. The scars looked about 3-4 years old. Her shirt had ridden up slightly at the jump and you could see part of her stomach that had a mixture of burns and cuts. Her right arm only showed another five lines that at first glance you would guess were bracelets. But what scared everyone the most was her left shoulder. A large, red and pink bite mark was seen through the tank top strap. Everyone, even first years, knew that was a werewolf bite.

The girl moved to the left (right next to Gryffindor table) and got in a soldier stance; feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind her back as she waited for her comrades.

The gap began to move once again and another body dropped through. With long red hair that rivaled Lily Evan's tied into a pony tail, the girl wore a forest green top and a pair of dark jean Capri's. Once again, the shock of the girl's age took most by surprise since she looked about the same as the other one. Her blue eyes were cool and collected as she got into the same stance as the first girl. The red head was also covered in scars, but these were out of place and disorganized. Most people gathered that they were from seriously dark curses in order for them to still be visible.

By the time the last and final girl came, they thought they were prepared this time. They were wrong yet again. This girl had small, jean shorts with a blood red, spaghetti strap top covered by a black leather jacket. She was obviously a couple years older than the other two and had an aura of leadership around her. Students noticed that the scars on her legs seemed constructed. One of the scars was angry and red and started from beneath her shorts, and spiraled around and down her leg all the way to her ankle. The other leg was covered in a series of badly shaped skulls and snakes. Realization hit quick. These were not made in battle, but in torture. The worst part of her though, was her eyes. Her straight, dark brown hair grew into ringlets near her hips and her bangs parted to a side, leaving just enough room to see her chocolate brown eyes, and what a sight they were. They were cold and unfeeling. They showed visions of war and death. They told anyone that stared into them of the pain that she has faced and triumphed, leaving the scars to prove the point further. Only two things were certain about all three girls; all of them know of war and battle, and they were all extremely beautiful. The last one was mainly thought by the guys in the room because even though they were covered in wounds, every male student's pants got a little tighter when they stood up.

The brown haired girl didn't stop like the others and walked ahead to the future Minerva and the blonde and red-head followed obediently. Yes, she was defiantly the leader. When they reached the professors, 'old' McGonagall stepped to the side and turned so she could face both the girls and Albus.

"Headmaster," She introduced, "These are the Guardians. This," pointing to the blonde, "is Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley," nodding to the red head, "And this is Hermione Granger." They nodded at the aging Professor in greeting and if it was possible, his twinkle got brighter.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts, although I am sure you are already very familiar with the castle."

"Well," Minerva said, "I shall be going now. I leave you in good hands." Now, if there was one person that would disregard the wise old professor's advice about the girls, it would be Sirius Black. So when Minerva said her parting farewell, you can guess who the one to snort obnoxiously was.

"Do you have something to say Mr. Black?" Albus's gazed turned to the seventh year once the Minerva had left to her own time.

"Yeah," Sirius said, ignoring the 'What the Hell?! Shut up Sirius!!' looks from his friends and continued, smirking, "I was just wondering how the hell three teenage girls are supposed to 'protect' us?"

"Do you wish for them to leave?" Dumbledore said, smiling at the young man.

"Oh no, " he replied, eyeing Hermione with keen interest though her back was still turned to him and her eyes closed in meditation, "they can stay as long as they want." His eyes traveled back to the headmaster, "I'm just wondering how they are supposed to help us when I could beat any of them with my hand tied behind my back." This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is a perfect example of Sirius Black's Ego once again setting himself up for disaster.

Before Dumbledore could reply, a soft, musical voice ran throughout the hall. "Would you like to test that theory?" Every head turned to see the blond, Luna, face Sirius, her eyes, still dreamy, showed defiance in them and a slight of arrogance.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion. Luna smiled slightly.

"You claimed that you could beat any one of us with your hand tied behind your back. I believe the hand is a bit too much, but if you truly think you have a chance against any of us, I ask you again, would you like to prove that?" Her voice was light and dreamy. Her gaze slide to Dumbledore in question. "Professor?" Albus sighed but the smile never left his face.

"Minerva did warn me about this. Very well if you must." Luna smile widened only slightly and she turned back to Sirius.

"Since you made the challenge, why don't you choose your opponent? Which of the three of us would you like to duel?" At this, Ginny turned to finally look at Sirius, and quickly concealed her shock. He was young and fit and had not had the weight of prison upon him yet. Sirius scanned all three girls. Two were looking at him, but the brown haired one, Hermione, was it? Still had her back to him. He grinned/smirked as he made his decision.

"The one in the middle, Hermione." He noticed James and Remus giving incredulous looks.

"Are you nuts?!" James half whispered, half yelled, "She looks like she the most dangerous one of them all." Sirius smirked at this. "Honestly Prongs, What's the worst she can do?" He proceeded to stalk off around the table, leaving his friends shaking their heads at his stupidity.

At the sound of her name, Hermione's eyes snapped open. Luna and Ginny grinned at Sirius's choice. Hermione was by far one of the best duelers that the wizarding world had ever created. Hermione heard when Sirius stopped, roughly 30 feet away from them. She started to step back, turned to face him and began to pull of her jacket. _He wants a duel, _she thought, _he'll get one._ Before she had gotten the leather off her shoulders, Ginny spoke up for the first time.

"Hey Fang!" Hermione looked back in response to her nickname. Ginny grinned maliciously, her voice slow and precise. "Try not to kill him." She turned to look over Sirius once with her eyes, "He's so naïve and ignorant."

"I would have said arrogant, but ignorant works as well." Luna spoke. Hermione grinned at the two girls and pulled off the rest of her jacket, exposing her arms. Students and teachers alike gasped at what they saw. The word FILTH was cut into her upper left arm and MINE was below that on the forearm. MUDBLOOD was inscribed on her right arm from her shoulder to her wrist in big block letters. The scars were cracked and twisted, dark red and pink. She tossed her jacket to the side and looked at Sirius full on. His mouth was wide open at the discovery of her body's new addition, but it went even wider when he got a good look at her. She was stunning. Easily one of, if not the, most beautiful he had ever seen. Shaking his head and remembering what he had to do, he slowly started to raise his one. Before he could get it to its proper height for dueling, Hermione flicked her wrist, forcing her wand to come out of its invisible holster attached to her arm and quickly raised it to eye level. Nonverbally, she cast_ Expelliarmus_ on Sirius forcing him back and sending an _accio_ for his wand soon after. In less than three seconds. Sirius was down on the floor and Hermione had both her wand in her right and had just caught his in her left, all without saying a word. His eyes grew big and wide.

"Wha-?" He didn't finish because just then she cast a body-binding spell on everything but his head. Sirius lay on the floor, face red with embarrassment and anger. Unable to think of anything smart to say, he ended up with, "You're supposed to bow before you duel". This was evidently the **wrong** thing to say because Hermione's eyes turned black and detached. She quickly and smoothly glided to where he lay on the floor and knelt by his head.

"Mr. Black," Her voice was low a seductive. Even though she spoke quietly, silence continued to issue through the Great Hall, enabling everyone to hear the conversation. "You claimed that I would be unable to protect you. Defending and dueling are two very different things. Out on the battlefield, there will be no counting, no bowing; it will just be you, your enemy and your wand. The only thing that matters," she looked him dead in the eye, "is how fast you can speak the words _Avada Kedavra_ before they can." She stood up and took of the bindings but he remained on the floor. "You'd be best to keep that in mind." And with that, Hermione _accio_ed her jacket and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Luna a Ginny, leaving a wake of awe and respect in her leave.

* * *

YAYNESS!!! R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALLL!!!!! OK, HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I AM ADDING A SCAR TO HERMIONE, IT IS ON HER FACE, IT IS A STRAIGHT LINE DOWN HER RIGHT EYE. IT LOOKS LIKE SHE GOT CUT WHILE SQUINTING SO THERE IS A GAP WHERE HER EYE IS ON THE SCAR. TYVM!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: EACH GIRL HAS A TATOO OF A PHOENIX ON THEIR RIGHT ARM. IT WRAPS AROUND AND ITS WINGS TOUCH AT THE BACK. TYVM x2!!!**

**In with the sparkles, Out with the bad socks. Good mantra.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

The next day, the Great Hall was buzzing with conversation. Every student was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the girls for breakfast. Well, almost every student.

Sirius Black sat and sulked in his seat while others around him were talking about the women from the night before.

"I wonder if their apart of some secret military."

"Did you see those scars they had?!"

"I bet they where, like, prisoners or something?"

"I can't believe one of them is a werewolf!" That last comment came from a girl sitting right next to Remus. He too was shocked that they allowed a werewolf to come, but was even more shocked at how she, well, flaunted it. He noticed how she didn't even try to cover it up with a jacket or glamour charm (not that she could considering a werewolf bite is immune to magic). He remembered the innocent looking girls face compared with the burns on her legs. _What had this girl been through?_ He thought. No one should suffer that type of fate. His attention was stolen by Sirius as the shaggy-haired boy glared as yet another student remarked on Hermione's spell casting. Remus shook his head at his egotistical friend. Sirius's pride had been bruised severely the night before, and he was obviously still very upset about it.

Sirius sighed at the people around them. He couldn't believe how fast that girl was. Not only that, but she knocked him on his arse in 3 seconds flat, he wasn't able to even raise his wand. The words that she had spoken to him sent a chill down his spine as he remembered her velvet voice that carried the menacing words to his ear. Those words had kept him up past 3 in the morning last night. The look in her eyes when she spoke to him confirmed his suspicions. She was indeed familiar with the killing curse, and he bet, on more than one occasion, she had used it herself. Sirius looked up to see Peter Pettigrew slide into the seat opposite him.

"Hey guys, what did I miss last night?" Sirius had forgotten that he wasn't there last night, apparently he was working on extra credit for Professor Slughorn. _Strange,_ Sirius thought, _Peter has been much more evasive lately than he usually is. _Remus turned to fill him in on the details as Sirius scowled once again.

"Wow," was all peter could say when Remus was finished. Just then, the doors opened to see all three girls enter. Like before, they each had casual shorts or pants and a tank top. They walked confidently past the tables. Their eyes scanned the tables, and Hermione's rested on Sirius and she gave him a slight smirk. Then, when her vision changed, her stride broke and she stopped, standing as still as ice. I followed her gaze to find it glaring at Peter who looked like he was about to shift into Wormtail and scurry away. The red head placed one hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her head at the girl; not out of pity, but of warning. Hermione shrugged her off and continued to walk towards Dumbledore. She leaned in and spoke in hushed tones so not even Remus's enhanced werewolf hearing could listen in. The old headmaster nodded his head and smiled at the girls. They proceeded back down to the tables and were almost out the door, when the red-head, Ginny, looked to Sirius, smiled and said:

"Anh, pobre Sirius, você vencê-lo muito mal na noite passada Fang." The women laughed at whatever she had said. Sirius turned red because even though he didn't know exactly what they were sying, he picked out an 'Anh', Sirius and Fang. He remembered Ginny calling Hermione that last night so he guessed that they were probably laughing at him right now. Luna turned and gazed thoughtfully at the boys.

"Eu não acredito que gosta de nós muito mais. Vergonha." It was Remus's turn to smile.

"Eu não teria tanta certeza sobre isso." His words made Luna smiled even wider and Hermione turn to look at him in respect.

"You speak Portuguese?" She asked him in perfect English.

"Eu faço." He answered with a nod of his head. She grinned at the Marauder.

"não é mau, não é mau de todo. . ." Hermione muttered as the three teenagers left the Great hall. In one synchronized motion, every student's eyes landed on Remus.

"Creepy . . ." he whispered. James looked at him with wide eyes.

"No," he stated, "what's creepy is you all of a sudden going Portugal on us and talking to those girls like you know them!"

"First of all," Remus began, starting to get freaked by everyone watching him, "My great-grandmother was Portuguese. She taught me three summers ago when I visited her, so I immediately knew what language they were speaking. Second, I responded to them because obviously, they didn't think anyone would understand them, and I wanted to catch them off guard ('which didn't work as well as I hoped' he muttered). And thirdly, judging by the way they looked at us last night and especially how Hermione glared at Peter and smirked at the rest of us this morning, I'm betting that they do actually know us. They're from the future, remember?"

His classmates stared at him in shocked silence, then:

"If you know what they were saying, could you translate for us?" It was Lily Evans who asked this. Immediately James straightened up when he saw her.

"Uh, sure," replied Remus. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what they had said before he interrupted. "Umm, The first girl, Ginny, said something like 'Anh, poor Sirius, you beat him pretty bad last night Fang' and I'm guessing Fang was they girl Sirius dueled last night." A light laughter filled the crowd with the returning memory and Sirius's blush deepened. "Then," Remus continued, his eyes still shut ion concentration, "Then, Luna said 'I do not believe they likes us very much anymore. Shame.'" Remus smiled at the memory of the fair-haired witch. " And I jumped in by saying 'I wouldn't be so sure about that' making Hermione turn, asking if I speak Portuguese, and I answered by saying 'I do' in the foreign language." Remus opened his eyes in victory.

"What was she saying while walking out the door?" It was Lily once again with the question. Remus smiled and replied:

"She said, 'Not bad, not bad at all. . .'"

* * *

**Should I leave you hanging . . . nah, I'm not that cruel!**

* * *

The Black lake shined in the morning air as the brightly lit sun reflected upon its dark waters. Three women stood huddled at one end of the lake.

"Do we have any new information yet Hermione?" Luna asked and her eyes turn serious. Mione shook her head in response.

"Nothing. McGonagall said to just keep watch until they find something." Ginny sighed in frustration. The brown haired girl empathized with the red head; she was bored as well. But Hermione had to remain strong, be the leader.

"Ok," she said, "this is the plan. I want one of us patrolling the grounds, and the other two around the castle, that should split it evenly. If one of us is in danger, send a Phoenix Message. In case something goes wrong and none of us are there, both Dumbledore and McGonagall know how to send one as well. Got it?" The other two nodded their heads, subconsciously touching their hand to their Phoenix Tattoo upon their arm.

At the same time, 4 boys were walking out of the castle doors, brainstorming ideas for a new prank.

"Come on guys," James groaned, "this is our final year here! We have to go out with a bang!"

"Speaking of going out," Remus said, nodding to the fiery red head passing them, and ignoring James once again.

"Evans!" James yelled and ran up ahead to stop her.

"No," she stated and swerved around him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to tell me some ridiculous pick up line and then proceed to ask me out. Again." She looked back at him. "And once again, my answer is no." James face turned red as she guessed.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say." He muttered. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh really, what then?" James grinned un-bashfully.

"I've given up on the pickup lines and was only going to ask you to Hogsmeade instead."

"Oh, a change in routine. Good for you Potter. No." James reached out to stop her from leaving.

"Evans please-"

"Is there a problem here?" All 5 students turned to see Hermione, who had spoken, Ginny and Luna staring at them.

"Uh, no, not at all-" Remus started but was soon interrupted by Sirius.

"Even if there was, we wouldn't need your help in fixing it." His 3 other companions slapped their foreheads and rolled their eyes at yet another example of Sirius Black's stupidity. Hermione smirked at the black-haired man.

"Ah, still a bit sore from last night I see? Don't worry, "She smirked wider, "it'll pass eventually."

"Last Night," Sirius grounded through his teeth, "I didn't know your rules. Now I do, so let's have a rematch shall we?" Sirius finished, taking out his wand. Hermione raised one delicate eyebrow, disfiguring her scar above.

"Look, I've already dueled you once. Beating you for a second time will do nothing to help your damaged pride." And with that, she stalked past them in a confident swagger. Infuriated beyond belief, Sirius recalled what she had told him last night:_ 'Out on the battlefield, there will be no counting, no bowing; it will just be you, your enemy and your wand.'_ He grinned and raised his wand. _If that's how she wants to play._

"Stupef-" Hermione whirled around and sank to her knees as the shot zoomed passed her head.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted back. In one fluid motion. Hermione stood up, caught his wand in her left hand, and watch Sirius fall backwards. Just like the night before, she strode over to him, looked down into his eyes and said:

"That," dropping the wand on to his chest, "was rude." Then she turned around and started for the castle, her two comrades following her. All three of them with smiling faces.

* * *

**OMG!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!! ESPECIALLY PADFOOTSAWYER AND IG1514!!!!!!! BUT I LOVE YOU ALL AND IT TOTALLY MAKES MY DAY WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW SO PLEASE DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I KNOW YOU HATE ME ALL FOR NOT UPDATING SOOON BUT WITH FINALS AND THINGS I GOT SO SIDTRACKED! NOW! DON'T WORRY, I KNOW WHERE I WANT TO GO WITH THIS STORY SO I WONT QUIT ON YOU! I LOVE YOU ALLL! I was even reading the comments again and almost cried in happiness. You are so great and reading your reviews just totally make my day!**

Somewhere in a deep dark dungeon:

Five cloaked figures entered the room and sat around the table inside.

"How soon?" one of them asked. His cloak was different than the rest, with a green lining around the edge and a skull on the back.

"We would be ready now sir," another stated, "but it seems as though McGonagall got wind of our plan and sent the Trinity back as well to protect the school." The fist man sat silent in his chair, his face giving away nothing.

"I know of the Trinity," he started, "I know of what they can do. Yet I also know that they are connected with a large group at Hogwarts right now. Emotions will play a role in their defending." He grinned sadistically, "They may be guarding the school but there are only three of them. We will get the girl; And the Trinity will perish."

_**Hogwarts:**_

Classes were in session and the halls were empty. Well, almost empty. Sirius, James and Remus were wandering around, the first two trying to think of ways to annoy Snape and the third trying to convince the other two to go back to class.

"Relax Moony," Sirius said, "You're a prefect James here is Head Boy, we can just say we thought that there was a ruckus and were checking it out."

"What about you Mr. Black," a voice from behind them said. "I don't believe you have a reason to be with them and I doubt that the teachers will want you stranded in the halls like this." All three boys turned around to find the red head, Ginny, walking towards them. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a simple blue tank and jean khaki shorts. She stopped right next to a window overlooking the black lake. Her eyes, though filled with memories, were still light and mischievous.

"What do you want?" Sirius stated rather rudely. The night before, he went on a 2 hour rant about how the school doesn't need protection and that the girls should never have come here in the first place. Throughout the whole thing James, Remus and Peter just smiled and nodded. They were used to Sirius being like this when his ego got bruised. Ginny just smiled.

"Look," she said, "I understand that your pride has been hit quite a few times. Getting beaten by a 19 year old girl is no doubt a trying experience." Sirius's face turned bright red at this comment, "but you must understand: we have been training for 5 years. Hard core training. We would spend all our weekends in the Room of Requirements, working 15 hours a day in preparation for Voldemort and his death eaters. Every summer is spent at Phoenix Headquarters, Suffering through Physical, Mental, Emotional and Magical training. McGonagall wasn't kidding: We are the best. The Light side calls us Heroes; Death Eaters refer to us as The Trinity. So don't feel bad that Hermione beat you. Especially since it was Hermione. Luna and I are pretty evenly matched but Hermione . . . Mya far surpasses us in almost every aspect. She can shut down all her emotions within seconds in order to take care of business. Luna hasn't yet mastered emotional control and I am barely there. But Mya? She handles the dirty work. She handles the torturing of traitors to the Light. She is invincible."

"But she also paid the highest price for it." Luna walked up next Ginny and continued, looking eerily at the three men in front of her. "This war has taken something from everyone, whether it be freedom or loved ones, but Mya has experienced it all and at its worst. You saw the scars, not only skin deep but her eyes as well. One look and you get only a glimpse of the kind of pain she has gone through. Only a small, minuscule glimpse. Her pain and anger has driven her to being the best, the deadliest." Luna turned to look out the window to her right. Down by the lake, Hermione was patrolling the grounds, eyes sharp and ears tuned into her surroundings. Luna's eye grew soft and weary as she turned to look at Remus. He stared straight at her until his gaze wavered towards the bite mark on her shoulder that her tank top exposed. Luna noticed this and a smirk started to form on her face.

"Greyback?" She asked. Moony winced at the name. Fenrir Greyback. The half-wolf, half-man haunted his nightmares from when he was five even now. Luna saw the wince and took it as confirmation.

"Don't worry, Remus," her smile grew wide, "you will have retribution." He saw her eyes dim with sadness at the end. Ginny, too, turned away to look out at the black lake.

Silence wafted over them, until James, feeling thoroughly creeped and not wanting anymore silence, spoke.

"So, since you are all from the future . . . you wouldn't happen to know any of us would you?" The two girls turned too looked at each other with a mixture of despair and amusement.

"You could say that." Ginny said. The two girls then turned around and continued their patrol throughout the castle.

"Yeah, they're not weird at all." James stated sarcastically. Remus continued to look at the blonde walking away from him. She had said that he would get retribution, but then why did she look do upset? Sirius was silent. His thoughts were on Hermione. He remembered looking into her eyes right before they dueled, the pain that she tried to mask showing through. _Those scars…_the memory of her mutilated legs resurfaced in his mind. _My god,_ he thought, _what happened to her?_

_**Later in the Day:**  
_

"Aaaaah, glorious, glorious Lunch," sighed the raven haired boy as he entered the great hall. He along with remus, james and peter all sat down to eat, with james constantly glancing over at Lily, who sat a few spaces down chatting with Alice Prewett. Sirius, noticing hisfriends distraction, threw a muffin at james's forehead.

"Hey!" James exclaimed and whirled to see Sirius staring at him intently.

"Dude," Sirius said slowly as if talking to a child, "I am telling you this as a friend: you need to get a life outside of Lily Evans." James's eyes flashed with anger.

"What if I don't want to? What if all I want is her?" James stood up suddenly, grabbing the attention of severel people surrounding them, including the girl of their conversation, and watched as he stomped outside. Remus, who had been observing the whole interaction silently, turned to see Lily's eyebrows furrow, almost in, _concern_? A grin slowly spread to remus's face. _Interesting,_ he thought, _very interesting . . ._

**I know! so utterly short! but i will update more! i promise! XOXO! (i just realized, this could stand for hugs & kisses but it also looks like someone crying . . . .BIPOLAR STCK FIGURES! YAY!)tee hee.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to all my lovely reviewers! I have missed you all soooo much! And thank you for your comments! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside (well, not the marriage proposals but, other than that yeah!) So we continue on this quest of magical goodness and Sirius hotness (pun intended, get it serious hotness?. . .bleh)! so now we venture off into the magical realm of hogsmeade. . . . .well, soon. . ..not now though. . . .but later. . . ..ummm. . . .yeah. . . .XP! (P.S.: I am going by book descriptions of the marauders, not movie.)**

* * *

Lily Evans strode through Hogwart's hallways with her head down and eyes unfocused. Most people would assume that the head girl was probably worried about NEWTS or something school-related, but none would have even come close to the subject of her thoughts. That right, Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts, Fiery Redhead herself, was thinking about one James Harold Potter. His look of confusion and anger and sadness from when he stormed out of the hallways earlier that day was burned into her skull. She had never seen him that way. He usually always had this cool, and arrogant, aura around him. He never blew up and was always in control. He could stare down any beast with those gorgeous hazel eyes of his, flipping his silky brown hair from his face, wearing that dazzling smile that made her knees go weak-WHOA! HOLD IT! STOP THE PRESSES! She did not just think of his aristocrat smirk as _dazzling_?

Lilly's eyes started blinking furiously as she tried to refocus her thoughts on something else, anything else. _Quiditch, Flitwicks Homework, McGonagall's Essay, Alice Prewitt's latest break up-_ She felt something slam into her and Lily went flying to the floor. Dizzy and a little disoriented, she started picking up her books when she came face to face with the person she had run into. _You have got to be kidding me_ she thought as James's eyes met hers. They stared at each other for awhile until Lily final broke eye contact and continued to gather her things.

"Watch where you're going James." She said without the venom that was supposed to be there. Crap, she thought as she realized her mistake.

"Why don't you- wait, what did you call me?" His eyes narrowed in on her and she struggled to remain composed while still on the floor.

"What are you blabbering about Potter?" She inwardly sighed in relief that she got it right this time. _She really had to stop thinking about him by his first name in her head_, she thought with her head still bent down, away from his scrutiny.

"You said James." There was a mixture of confusion, humor, and . . . happiness?

"No I didn't, now if you excuse me, I have to get to class, once I find my textbook that is." Not a second after he finished, her Potions textbook slid in front of her. Shocked, she looked up to find in inches away.

"You called me James." He whispered. She grasped the book, still staring into his eyes, and they both stood up, each with a hand on the large text. Lily kept trying to tear her gaze away from him but for some reason she felt like she was filled with cement.

"So what?" Her voice sounded small and weak, lacking it's usually Lily Passion. He smiled at her, his eyes shinning.

"I like it when you say my name." He let go of the book and turned away. She herself was about to turn when she heard him call.

"See you later. . .Lily" He looked back one more time to see her rush away, but not before noticing a small smile on her lips. With James's smile turning into a full on grin, he started to whistle down the hallways, receiving more than a few questioning glances.

* * *

The Headmaster Sighed as he received another complaint from a parent. Having the guardians here, though aiding to the safety of his students that much more, was putting a trying strain on his stress level. Students were writing home about how the three girls have arrived, and how they know nothing of them but their names and the fact that they are from the future. He has already received multiple howlers demanding that they are given more information. _If only he knew what they wanted to know_ he thought. Suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling so brightly, even fawks started to feel worried for the children that were involved in a new scheme Dumbledore has created.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione exclaimed. "Could you repeat that please?"

"A Student Questions Assemble," He said. "Where students are allowed to ask you questions, you of course having vito priviledges, and you answer them as honestly as you can without giving away to much of the future." We stood there gaping like a fish. He was actually serious about this.

"Sir-" I started and he clapped his hands together. "Ah excellent my dears," he said to us, "I knew you would agree, now, the assemble will be held after dinner tonight so you are welcome to join me at the Head Table. Now off you go." He finished with little shooing motions. Still stunned and dazed with what just happened. The three girls shuffled out of his office. Ginny turned to the other two after a minute of silence.

"Did that really just happen?" She said.

"I think so." Hermione replied. Luna started to skip ahead.

"It will be fun!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to dinner. The other two just looked at each other, shrugged, and started after the bouncing blonde.

* * *

Sirius looked up when he saw the three guardians walk in, the one in front skipping while the other two stayed back, eyebrows furrowed. His gazed continued on Hermione as they all made their way to the end of the Heads table. He sighed and turned back to his meal, moving the chicken around on his plate.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Remus asked, "I can actually see you hands, not just blurry motions (**AN: Gotta love the Simpsons!)**. What gives?" Sirius sighed and James jumped into the conversation.

"He's crushing on the Granger chick of the Weird Troup." James said, scooping a huge pile of mash potatoes on his plate.

"I am not crushing on her!" Sirius retorted, snapping up to glare at James. "And they are not weird. They come from the future, which I am betting is pretty different than it is now so they just seem strange to us but they are really not!"

"Whoa, down boy! I am just messing with you." James said, holding his hands up in surrender. Sirius was about to reply when Dumbledore Stood, gaining all the students attention.

"Will all students please stay after dessert for an assemble!" His voice rung throughout the Great Hall. Chattered resumed once he sat down and the 3 maurauders turned towards each other.

"Remus, you're a prefect, what was that all about?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know," Remus answered, "James, you're Head Boy, what does the Headmaster want?" Unable to answer due to the amount of mashed potatoes in his mouth, James just shrugged. Bothe Remus and Sirius sighed in both disappointment and slight disgust.

* * *

After Dinner:

Once again Dumbledore stood and the hall quieted.

"Now," He began, "recently, I have been receiving quite a few owls from your parents, requesting more information on our three newcomers. So, tonight, each house is allowed to ask the girls five questions. They have the ability to veto any question they cannot answer do to affecting the timeline or if they are uncomfortable with it. The people chosen to ask their questions will be done by a random drawing. Hufflepuff will go first, Ravenclaw next, Slytherin afterwards and Gryffindors are last." The hall exploded in whispers, all trying to think of questions. The headmaster clapped his hands to get their attention. The three women made their way to the front of the hall, staring down everyone seated.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "Let's begin."

**

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA I LEAVING ON THE EDGE OF A CLIIIIIIIIFFF! This is total payback for all the stories that are currently on my author alert list who have not updated! ANYWAY: THANK YOU FOR BEING AMAZING FANS! I LOVE YOU ALLL! And mash potatoes but I am sure you figured that out. . . . . .Bye bye: D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! Now, I know you all are hating me right now for not updating in forever! I have been having a lot of things going on. But now I come to once again with the questions YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Plus, I have another announcement:**

**IT IS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**YES! I just turned FIFTEEN 30 Minutes ago! and will be getting my Permit Today ! I am unbelievably excited so you all should review and wish me a Happy Birthday!**

**Shout Out**** to the following two people: ****Helena Alice Black**** for writing and amazing review that put a huge smile on my face. I am dedicating this chapter to her! AND ****Jazmingirl**** for putting my on her story alert and reminding me to get hoppin' on me writtin'! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Okay, On with de dory! (Nerd translation: the story!)**

**

* * *

**The girls stared out at the sea of faces and could not believe they were doing this. Originally they were going to protest but soon after they realized that this was Albus Dumbledore and he would eventually get what he wanted, so they might as well get it over with.

"Now," The headmaster started, "like I said before, each house will ask five questions, with the students chosen at random. The girls are allowed to veto any question they deem fit. You can direct your question at the group or a single person. Hufflepuff will begin with. . . Kayla Underhill!" Everyone turned their heads to see the bouncy little first year. Kayla was basically your stereotypical first year: small, naïve, and oh so innocent. Not a lot was expected from this girl and not a lot was delivered. Starting with her question:

"What are your guy's favorite colors?" The Hufflepuff table groaned as one of their questions was just wasted as everyone else gave a slight chuckle at the question. Hermione as well as Ginny and Luna couldn't help but smile as they answer, their voices ringing clear after everyone quieted down.

"Blue" Hermione said.

"Red" answered Ginny.

"Periwinkle!"Quipped Luna with a bit of a spark. The other girls smiled even wider at Luna's answer. Dumbledore smiled and spoke.

"Sarah Abott." Hannah Abott's mother stood so the whole hall could hear her.

"Who were each of your girl's first crush?" The Hufflepuff ladies exploded in a round of giggling and screeching while everyone else just looked on in disbelief. The girls raised and eyebrow as Hermione questioned the girl's sanity.

"You do realize," she asked, "that you probably won't know any of them, right?" Sarah just nodded excessively as they awaited their answers. Over at the Gryffindor table, Sirius Black could be found clutching his spoon extremely tightly. James looked over and nudged his friends should and mouthing '_What's wrong?_' Sirius just shook his head. He didn't know why that question was making him so angry, but he was sure as hell pissed off. He looked up to see Luna began.

"My first crush was on Zacharias Smith." Luna said dreamily. Ginny and Hermione both turned to stare at the blonde.

"Really?" Asked Ginny with an incredulous look on her face. Luna just shrugged. "He had great hair, and used shampoo that kept the Bulbazulls away. Nasty things those are." The girls, along with the rest of the students, stared at Luna a few seconds longer until Ginny turned back towards the tables.

"My first crush was. . . "She looked to both Hermione and Luna, finding them both smirking at her, and then shifted to catching the eye of one James Potter. "Harry Potter." The student's and teacher's eyes got wide as they shifted to see James, open mouth gaping at Ginny. He tried to form a sentenced but ended up looking like a fish out of water instead.

"And you?" Sarah Abott urged Hermione after a couple minutes. Hermione turned to look at her. Hermione eyes were dark and filled with sadness. When she spoke, her voice was monotone.

"Ronald Weasley." Al three girls visibly flinched from the name. Hermione's eyes were downcast, as wear Ginny's. Both had their hands slightly shaking as the name brought up unwanted memories. But as the students turned, they saw Luna Lovegood's eyes squeezed shut and a stray tear making it down her face. The hall was silent as they watched the emotions pass over the women. Hermione lifted her head, her eyes once again dead to the world. Most people followed her but Remus couldn't stop staring at Luna. He had such a strong urge to wipe the tears away and take her from all the danger and pain in her life. He didn't understand this feeling that coursed through him, but her continued to gaze upon the witch, barely even registering the headmaster calling out John Smith as the next Hufflepuff.

Wanting to ease up on the tension, John asked a light hearted question.

"What was each of yours most embarrassing moment?" The Great Hall filled with chuckles as each girl smiled.

"That's a hard one," Ginny said, "There are so many."

"I know mine." Hermione said with a despairing smile on her face while she recalled the moment. "The first time I was ever on a broom. I didn't quite realize how it worked so I ended up going straight up about 500 ft and screaming my head off. By the time the Professors got me down, my throat was so hoarse that wasn't able to speak properly for a whole week and I had to have my friends explain what happened to anyone who asked. Complete and utter nightmare for a first year." The hall filled with loud laughs and obnoxious clapping. It quieted down some when Luna began.

"Mine was in my fourth year. I had been collecting bees near the forest for a otions project when Neville Longbottom came up behind me and asked me out to Hogesmeade. I was so startled and surprised, my hands slipped on my jar of bees and I accidentally realized them all on Neville who was allergic. He ended up in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. Needless to say, he never asked me out again." By now the students and teacher were laughing to hard some started to cry. A lot of people were silently thanking John for such a great question.

"My most embarrassing moment happed a couple months into my first year at Hogwarts." Ginny started. "I was talking to Luna here near the Black Lake. All of a sudden, she asked me why I fancied Harry Potter so much. I then proceeded to explain in detail how amazing he was and how sexy he was and what I would do if I ever got him alone." Ginny turned to glare at Luna now who had a seemingly innocent look on her face. "Then all of a sudden I heard a slight cough from behind me. I turned to find Harry Potter himself along with my brother, starring at us wide-eyed. Harry then said, well, actually squeaked 'Um, Ginny, who were you talking about just now?' While Ron sputtered 'Who cares who it was, how does my sister know what sex is?' Needless to say I was positively mortified. I turned to ask Luna for some help when I saw that little smirk on her face. I was so angry when I realized that she had set the whole thing up that I jumped at her, shoving us both into the lake. I had forgotten my wand in my room so I had to run around school soaking wet for the entire day." Almost every student fell off their chair and was now on the floor clutching their stomachs. Hermione and Luna were both laughing as well at Ginny's expense.

Dumbledore wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up beaming once again.

"Next will be Samantha Chin." A really bubbly looking Hufflepuff jumped to her feet and continued to bounce.

"Okay Okay! I know: Have any of you ever been in love before and who was it?" Once again, the girls got a couple squeals out while others just simply turned to the three women in front. Ginny continued to beam. Luna continued smiling but now it had a strong sense of sadness to it. Hermione's face was neutral.

"Yes," Ginny answered joyfully. "We hopefully plan on getting married once the war is over." Her smile dimmed slightly at that last part.

"Who is it?" Samantha asked. Ginny grinned widely again.

"The one and only, Harry Potter." All the girls 'Awwed' at the romance while James sputtered and gasped.

"I was in love once." Luna said in a small voice as people turned to her. "We went out for a year and a half till he finally asked me to marry him." Her voice started to quiver and Hermione grasped her hand. Luna shook her head and continued. "His name was Ronald Weasley. He died 4 months ago." The hall was silent as they gazed upon the saddened witch. Understanding dawned on them all as they recalled how the girls had reacted earlier. Hermione spoke up, wanting to get their attention away from her friend.

"I, too, have fallen in love before." She said. "I will not, however, name who." Samantha looked as if she was about to protest, but quickly shut her mouth when Hermione shot her a glare. If looks could kill, Samantha would be at the bottom of the Black Lake.

Dumbledore stood, gathering the halls attention. It was starting to get late and he wanted to wrap the meeting up soon and continue it tomorrow.

"The last and final question for the night will be asked by Logan Mitchell. We will continue With Ravenclaw's questions tomorrow." Everyone turned to see a tall 7th year stagger to his feet. His shaggy blonde hair swept in front of his face and he oozed confidence.

"Alright," he began, running his hand through his hair, "who is the most attractive man in the room?" Most of students groaned once he finished. Logan was a Hufflepuff through and through. It was funny however to see all three girls blush slightly at the question.

"Remember girls," Dumbledore said, "You are allowed to veto any questions you want."

"That's alright Professor," Luna shrugged, "I don't mind." She turned to everyone in the hall. "I think the most attractive person in the room in Remus Lupin." And that is how Remus Lupin became a Tomato. Well, at least he looked like one. While Luna looked calm and serene as she spoke, Remus's face flushed a brilliant red and he just sat there and gaped while his mates slapped him on the back and congratulated him. He looked up to see Luna smiling at him. He attempted to smile back but his jaw would not come up off the floor.

It was Ginny's turn and she too started to turn scarlet as she mumbled a name.

"What?" Logan said, his chest puffed out, thinking she was about to say _his_ name. Ginny sighed and repeated herself a little louder.

"I said. . .James Potter." At this, the other two girls broke out laughing. Tears streamed their faces as the other students looked on. They finally composed themselves but were still smiling brightly. Ginny just glared.

"Oh, sod off you bloody gits." She mumbled. It wasn't her fault Harry looked exactly like his dad, making him the most handsome man in the room was it? No!

Once James heard her speak his name, his eyes widened a small smirk played the corner of his lips. Until he looked at Lily.

Lily Evans was mad. No she wasn't just mad; she was furious, livid, raging, Bloody Pissed Off! And she had no idea why! It wasn't as if she cared about James in anyway, right? No, no, she did not care about James Bloody Potter at all. Then why did she want to go up there and strangle the fellow red-head. After the red cleared from her eyes, she looked down to see her hand gripping her spoon so tightly, she had bent it how of shape. James saw this and looked at it with confusion. It's not as if Lily was jealous or anything. . .was she?

"Hmmm," Hermione started. She wasn't quite sure on that one. There were plenty of attractive men in the room, but who was the best. Then her eyes landed on one. She smiled and thought, _this should help his ego a little_. "The most attractive man in my opinion would be. . . Sirius Black."

**I find this chapter sort of ironic considering I hate Ron Weasley. BUT ANYWAY! I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW AND REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW AND I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT SET OF QUESTIONS UP SOON! Bye bye! (Notice, how i only left a slight cliffhanger, not a huge one!)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am hating myself soooooooooo much right now! I am so srry I have not updated!**

**btw, I just realized that I havent put a disclaimer. I dont own harry potter. Wish I did though. Oh, do I wish. . . . .**

_Recap:_

_She smiled and thought,_ this should help his ego a little._ "The most attractive man in my opinion would be. . . Sirius Black."  


* * *

_

"Eh?" Sirius muttered as he regained control of most of his bodily functions. His friends stared at him with open-mouth shock. He too was stunned. Had he heartd her right? Did she really say _his_ name? Sirius looked up to see Hermione smirking at him.

"Alright students, its getting late, why don't we continue with ravenclaw tomorrow." Dumbledore announced, standing up in farewell. The student's chatter started up once again as they walked out the door.

The maurders made their wayup to the gryffindor tower in silence until James said:

"I can't believe Hermione thought you were hot!" His three companions stared at him in disbelief.

"Well," Remus began, "I too was shocked at her choice. After what she did the other day out on the grounds. What do think Sirius?" But Sirius was lost in his own thought. He had questions, and damn it he was going to get some answers!

* * *

The girls sat on their beds while getting ready for sleep.

"You should of seen his face Fang! It was priceless!" Ginny said while brushing her hair.

"It was quite amusing. It was nice of you to do that after humiliating in front of the entire school." Luna agreed as she dressed for bed. Hermione was laying down, her hands behind her head. She was thinking of Sirius. He looked so. . .different. The weight of both an accusation of his best friends murder and twelve years in prison has not yet come. Hermione grimaced at the thought that in just a few years, he will be a convict on the run, with no family, no friends and betrayal and anger filling him by each passing day.

"Good night girls." Hermione stated, turning over with her back facing them. She closed her eyes, waiting for the onslaught of her blood and violence filled nightmares.

* * *

"Ok, what are you playing at?" Sirius said as he marched towards Hermione. Class was just about over and Sirius, skipping potions as usual, found the brown-haired witch patrolling the ground floor.

"Excuse me?" she said as she slowly turned to face him.

" Are you trying to confuse me? I mean, one minute you are embarrassing me and telling me I'm rude and crazy things like that, and the next thing you announce to the whole school you think I'm hot!" he finished.

"Okay, first, I said I thought you were the most attractive in the school and if you think about it, I don't really have much to chose from. Two, I did **not** call you hot or anything of the like, so take your head out of your ass and go back to class!" Hermione yelled with a fury. Just as Sirius was about to respond, The bell rang and students flooded the hall. By the time he looked back to where she had been standing, she was lost in the crowd.

* * *

"Alright students," Dumbledore began, "It is Ravenclaw's night of questioning. We will start off with Callum Taylor." The 4th year male stood to attention in the Great Hall.

"Let's start with something simple. What is the hardest magic you have ever preformed?" The girls, who once again stood before the students in tank-tops and jeans, pondered the question a moment before answering.

"The Animagus Potion," Ginny said after a minute.

"Wolfs-bane," Lune stated proudly. Remus stared at her in shock. In their time at least, the Wolfs-bane potion was still in trial testing. Could it really be able to help him as it obviously helps the fair-haired witch?

"Natural Magic." Hermione looked to see the ocean of confused faces and added:

"Natural Magic is a combination of both wand-less and non-verbal magic. We use the Forests magic instead. We might demonstrate it, one day."

"Pff," Ginny sputtered, "_We_? I don't think so, only Fang knows how to control Natural Magic. We tried once but..." She trailed off and looked towards Luna before they shared a shudder.

The next girl stood up. She was a first year named Bailey Patil. Generally a shy girl, she never thought of what to say until after the moment had gone. So naturally she didn't have the best question.

"What houses were you guys in?" She stumbled out and quickly sat back down, not liking the attention she was receiving. The girls smiled at the question. Simple; easy; perfect.

"Ginny and I are in Gryffindor, while Luna was in Ravenclaw." Hermione answered for the three of them. A nice shock came over the Raven House. They turned to see the dreamy-eyed wish wink at them, causing more than half the boys to blush a deep crimson.

"Terry Hessner," Dumbledore announced the next questioner. The gangly looking 6th year stood.

"Alright, so, you called her Fang just now, so, I was wondering what the names are for, and like, tell us about them. . .yeah."

The girls chuckled at the disheveled boy.

"Well, we kind of copied the idea from a group of friends. It helps when we fight and for encoded messages. Each nickname corresponds with our animagus form," Hermione explain. The room gave a collected gasp, but no one was more shocked than the Marauders. Like the girls, their nicknames resemble their forms. Open mouthed, the four boys stared at each other in astonishment, but quickly whipped their heads back, only to find the women stare at them in amusement and worry.

"So, what are your animals then?" Terry asked. The girls smirked and look out into the crowd.

"We won't tell you our forms," Ginny smiled.

"But we will tell you our names," Luna stated.

"Heh, I'm Fang, as most of you know by now, she's Talon," Hermione said, gesturing to Ginny, "and she's Claw," nodding to Luna. The hall broke out in whispers of what the girls could possibly be. They already knew that _Claw_ meant Werewolf for Luna, but what about _Fang_ or _Talon_?

"Next," Dumbledore stood, his voice booming down among the crowd, "Moniqua Freeman." A tall 7th year stood up. The girls recognized her form the rumors they picked up. Apparently she is one of the smartest people in the whole school and would've been Head Girl if it wasn't for the couple incidents she had with fellow students who had beaten her in an academic test (most of them had been with Lily Evans). She was as cunning as a slytherin and had a violent temper. Now she smirked at the women before her. Moniqua had been quite upset when she over heard them speaking. She was smarter then the three girls combined, at least that's what she thought. _Ha, I bet they won't look so smart after this,_ she thought and then spoke:

"_I turn polar bears white__  
__and I will make you cry.__  
__I make guys have to pee__  
__and girls comb their hair.__  
__I make celebrities look stupid__  
__and normal people look like celebrities.__  
__I turn pancakes brown__  
__and make your champagne bubble.__  
__If you squeeze me, I'll pop.__  
__If you look at me, you'll pop._

_What am I_?" She finished with a smirk that rivaled a Malfoy's.

The rest of the hall began to groan as Moniqua's nauseating nasal voice finished the speech. Of course she would give them a riddle as hard as-

"_Time._" Hermione's voice rang loud and clear, silencing the noise from below them.

"What?" Moniqua asked in disbelief. How could they have gotten it so fast! It had taken her almost a month to find it. Hermione sighed. She didn't like Moniqua. None of the Guardians did. So they decided to embarrass her a little.

Hermione sighed, "Ok, we'll explain: Polar bears are born yellowish, and turn white when they grow up (which takes time),"

"When old folks reminisce of times gone by, it can make them cry," Ginny said.

"It takes time to fill a guy's bladder after having a few butterbeers or something," Luna spoke afterwards.

"A woman's hair can gets pretty mussed up after a few hours of not combing it."

"Age and time blunt the talents of celebrities"

"Likewise, it takes time to practice one's art, which is a good way to become a celebrity"

"It takes time to cook pancakes and to ferment grapes into wine"

"If you try to squeeze too much into an hour or day you'll feel like it "popped" or has passed you by."

"And if you look too long at time and its vastness, your brain will feel like it's "popped" from all the stress." Hermione finished up, "Understand Ms. Freeman? It is quite simple, I would have thought you would have known." Hermione ended with a shrug. Moniqua's face turned a bright red of embarrassment and anger.

"Alright, alright," Dumbledore stood once again, "The last Ravenclaw will be Jeremy Silk." A dark and mysterious looking 6th year stood. After awhile he finally spoke.

"Who in this room, do you hate the most?" He said in a soft yet confident tone. The women stood straighter. When they spoke, their voices were strained and hoarse.

"Antonin Dolohov," Ginny spoke. Heads whipped to find the Slytherin's eyes widen.

"Bellatrix Black," Luna choked out, but the crazy female Slytherin only raised an eyebrow at the conviction. Silence lasted on. Hermione's eyes were downcast and her hands shook in anger and hatred as she spoke.

"Wormtail," she whispered, her whole body shaking. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and Luna inhaled a deep harsh breath. The hall shared looks of confusion save 4. The marauders where whipping their heads back and forth form Peter to the women. Questions after questions were exploding from their minds; how did they know Peter's nickname? Do they know the rest of the names and animagus forms? Why would they use his animagus name and not his actual one? What did peter do to cause so much hatred from such powerful women?

Dumbledore stood, his eyes still slightly wide at the confession. "I think that will be all for tonight. Slytherin will start tomorrow, off to bed," He said, dismissing everyone. The women were the first to stride forward and through the large doors. The hall's confusion increased when four Gryffindor males sped after them, tension mounted and a confrontation not far behind them.

**Ok, so, I left a little cliffhanger. I am so unbelievably sorry I haven't updated in so long. Review please! They make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Im so srry about my delay in updates! My parents blocked this website and I can't get on it at school either **** but I am back now!**

**AN: AMAZING DISCOVERY! ok, so in the 7****th**** movie which you ALL should have seen by now, when Hermione is getting tortured, Bellatrix carves MUDBLOOD into her arm: that WAS NOT in the BOOK people! but it WAS in MY fan fiction. THIS ONE! COINCIDENCE? I THINK NOT!OMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMGOMG! You should review if you noticed this as well!**

**AN#2: I am presenting a new year's resolution to all those who read this story! Do not update a story based on if you get reviews or not! I HATE that! I literally just read a story and it was amazing! But then at the end she was all like: "I will update when I get 5 more reviews!" and I was all like "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" so, yeah. Meh. Don't do it. Yay! **

**AN#3: I know most of you hate ANs** **but bare with me, I just want to thank each and everyone one of you who reveiewed my story. I'm not kidding, but when I come home each day and I see that little review alert message, I just feel so happy! I'm at 150 reviews!AND NO FLAMESS YET! YAY!**

**AN#4: I just have got to thank ****DramaGeek2010****! Cause someone thought I had quite on this stor and was copying it (you know who you are and I don't blame you) but DramaGeek2010 warned me and we got that all straightened out. So thank you! (ps: I love your username!). Another Thanks to ****Neela SilverDust**** who got my ass back on track with my story!**

**PS: I own nothing, however sad that may be.**

_Recap:_

_"Who in this room, do you hate the most?" He said in a soft yet confident tone. The women stood straighter. When they spoke, their voices were strained and hoarse._

_"Antonin Dolohov," Ginny spoke. Heads whipped to find the Slytherin's eyes widen._

_"Bellatrix Black," Luna choked out, but the crazy female Slytherin only raised an eyebrow at the conviction. Silence lasted on. Hermione's eyes were downcast and her hands shook in anger and hatred as she spoke._

_"Wormtail," she whispered, her whole body shaking. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and Luna inhaled a deep harsh breath. The hall shared looks of confusion save 4. The marauders where whipping their heads back and forth form Peter to the women. Questions after questions were exploding from their minds; how did they know Peter's nickname? Do they know the rest of the names and animagus forms? Why would they use his animagus name and not his actual one? What did peter do to cause so much hatred from such powerful women?_

_Dumbledore stood, his eyes still slightly wide at the confession. "I think that will be all for tonight. Slytherin will start tomorrow, off to bed," He said, dismissing everyone. The women were the first to stride forward and through the large doors. The hall's confusion increased when four Gryffindor males sped after them, tension mounted and a confrontation not far behind them.

* * *

_

"Shit," Hermione muttered as she heard the sound of four pairs of feet pounding the stones after them. She knew she shouldn't have said _his_ name. She should have said Malfoy or something like that but noooooooooo she just had to go and spill her guts to the entire great hall. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Luna and Ginny, both of whom had tears streaming down their faces. _You know_, Hermione thought, _we should have just refused the question all together instead of bring up these memories._ The eldest witch was about to say something when another voice jumped hers.

"Ok! What the Hell?" The girls stopped and turned around to see four disheveled looking 7th year boys running towards them. The women shared a look of surrender and gave a collective sigh. Hermione looked to find it was none other than Sirius Black who had spoke.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" The brown haired witch asked when the boys had finally come to a stop in front of them.

"Well for starters, you can answer our bloody questions like how you know about Wormtail-"

"And tell me who the hell this Harry Potter bloke is?" James interjected.

"And from whom exactly did you get the idea for coded nicknames corresponding to your animagus forms?" Remus ended. Peter just stood there, still pale and panting from their run earlier.

The three women stood still, staring at them, their eyes devoid of emotion. Seconds of silence passed until Hermione turned around and started up the stairs once again.

"Follow us," she said. The marauders looked at each other and then hurriedly followed the Guardians.

They finally stopped before the Room of Requirements. Hermione strode back and forth till a door solidified in front of them. When they opened it, they found an almost exact replica of the Gryffindor common room, with the exception of it being slightly smaller and more intimate. There were two couches facing each other and a large chair right by the fire place. Hermione strode forward and took the single chair while the other women sat on the couch. The men went forward, James and Remus taking a seat of the sofa opposite of Ginny and Luna while Sirius leaned forward on the back of it. Peter stood awkwardly near the door, shuffling his feet and sweating profusely.

Silence drifted over them till Luna spoke, "So, you guys had questions?" This seemed to break them out of their reverie and they all began babbling at once.

"Shut it!" Ginny exclaimed, "One at a time! And we might not answer all your questions just by the way." James leaned forward.

"Who the hell if Harry Potter and am I somehow related to him?" He said staring at Ginny since she was the one who spoke the most about this mysterious person. The women on the couch turned to Hermione who gave a slight nod.

"Yes, you are related to Harry. In fact, you're his father," Ginny said, leaving James flabbergasted. Another bout of silence came till Ginny spoke to her fiance's dad. "Would you like to see a picture of him?" she asked and the young wizard could only nod mutely. Ginny opened her jacket and took a picture from a hidden packet inside. The picture was obviously old and held the creases of use. Ginny took a look at the picture and smiled slightly before handing it to James, her grin still in place.

The brown haired wizard took the photo and gasped as he saw it contents. His friends quickly went to his sides to see it as well and their shock joined his. Five people stood in the picture. On the right, Ronald Bilius Weasley had his arm around Luna Lovegood's shoulders and the picture showed her pecking him on the cheek, causing his face to flame the famous Weasley Red. On the left, Harry's arms were wrapped around Ginny and she was leaning her head and hand upon his chest. Hermione stood in the middle, arms around the two couples. Every single one of them was smiling and seemed happy.

Sirius couldn't stop staring at Hermione. He figured this couldn't be recent considering her face was no longer littered with scars. Her haired was shining and had a bounce in it. But her eyes were the strangest. Though he could still see the pain in them, it was not as strong or as significant. She seemed more relaxed around her current company; more peaceful.

Remus looked at the now deceased looking Ron Weasley. Well, that's not exactly true. He was actually looking at the way Luna was staring at him, with complete love and adoration in his eyes. He couldn't help but feel jealous for the bloke. Ronald Weasley had one of the most beautiful women in his arms and he had the nerve to go and die and leave her alone. Now, Remus's common sense knew how idiotic and horrible it was to feel jealous for a guy who bit the big one, but all he could think of was why didn't the red haired fellow fight for her? Why didn't he fight for their lives together? He knew he didn't know the entire story and was being rash and selfish but he couldn't help it. The blond haired witch had him under a spell.

James was frozen. His eyes scanned the photo over and over again but it stayed the same. He swallowed and tried to speak but he couldn't. He wasn't still because of the boy who looked like and exact replica of himself. He wasn't speechless because the woman in front of him would be his daughter in-law in however many years. No, it wasn't for any of that. It was the boy's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes he has stared at for hours on end, even if they never looked back. The Eyes that flashed with fire whenever he spoke to her (even a simple 'hi' would set her off). He had never seen any other person, male or female, with her eyes. But there, looking at him, were and exact copy. It had the exact same gentleness with and underlying strength and Gryffindor bravery. His mind was racing. How could he have Lily's eyes? Is he somehow related to her? But no, it's obvious that this boy is Harry Potter, his supposed son. So how on earth can he. . .

James lifted his head up, eyes wide, mouth agape and looked at the woman in front of him.

"His mother?" James choked out. He didn't even know if they had understood him, but based on their smiles, even Hermione's, he realized that his assumption was true. Lily was Harry's mom. He was Harry's dad. He knew he would never have a one-night stand with her so. . .

"Yes!" James whoops and stands doing a little dance. They get married! They have a kid! James couldn't believe it! The woman he love and had been in love with for years is going to marry him and give him children!

His friend just stared in disbelief as their friend went on a psychotic rant. Remus grabbed the photo to see what all the fuss was about and after a minute of staring, he came to the same conclusion that James had. Standing, Remus slapped James on the back.

"Congrats man," he said. James finally calmed down, eyes still wide and flopped down upon the couch.

"Wow," he breathed.

"What the hell?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus silently handed him the picture. After looking at it for a minute, Sirius looked up.

"So he looks like his old man-"

"His eyes," Remus said exasperated. Sirius's head went down once again. After about 2 minutes Sirius was still silent.

"I still don't understand!" He yelled.

"Lily," James said, "He has Lily Evan's eyes." He looks up at Ginny, "I marry Lily Evans?" Though it sounded like a statement, Ginny could tell that he wanted confirmation, so she smiled once again and nodded. Instead of standing and jumping for joy like he did before, James just sat there, a smile on his face, looking more content then his friends have ever seen.

"Ah," Sirius said, "Now I get it." Sirius sat on the arm of the couch as Remus shook his head sadly. Silence drifted over them.

"Did you have any more questions?" Luna spoke quietly. James was still smiling, lost in his own little world; Sirius was staring at the picture; Remus opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"How do you know my name?" Peter stuttered out. Hermione lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from the fire that was lit. She looked Peter in the eye, staring him down, making him sweat and fidget profusely.

"Because we know what you will do. We know who you will keep company with. In fact, if my calculations are correct, you have already started conspiring with them haven't you Pettigrew?" Hermione spoke in a cold, tense tone that froze the air within the room. If looks could kill, Peter would be at the bottom of the Black Lake by now.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, breaking out of his reverie, "peter hangs out with us. Doesn't he guys?" He said, looking to his right and left, expecting reassuring nods from his companions. Instead, they were silent and seemed deep in thought, which shocked James (especially Sirius).

Sirius Black was no fool. He may joke around and allow his ego and pride to make stupid decisions for him sometimes, but he had definitely noticed the strangest that had surrounded Peter these last couple months after their 6th year. They never even saw him in the past summer and he was always getting away from them at the oddest moment. Even here at school, it seemed he always has a meeting to go to or he needs to meet a teacher whenever they see him.

Obviously, Remus was no fool either, and he had been noticing the exact same this Sirius had, except he had started to realize that Peter didn't disappear until there were Syltherins who had just walked by. No matter how much he hated to think it, Remus knew that he couldn't trust his long time friend.

"Sirius? Remus?" James whipped his head back and forth between the two, only to find Sirius sighing in exasperation and Remus closing his eyes, almost as if whatever he was thinking was too painful for him to understand. All three of their head turned up as they heard the distinct sound of a body slamming against a wall and slumping down to the ground. The three wizards looked over the couch to find Peter sitting up off the floor, and quickly moved their sights just in time to see Luna slip her wand back into her pocket. The witch just shrugged and said, "He was trying to leave." This brought the men's attention back to the small cowering figure in the corner.

"Peter?" James asked, still not believing that the little Gryffindor would do anything to harm his friends.

"I'm sorry! They forced me to do it! I didn't want to! They were going to kill me if I didn't join them! It's a war; I was trying to save my life!" Peter started shaking and crying, sniffling up sobs. The three men stared wide eyed at the rat.

"Peter, what have you done?" Sirius asked, "Or," he looked towards the women, "what is he going to do?" Silence settled till Hermione stood up and slowly made her way over to stare Peter down, causing even more tears.

"He's joined the Death Eaters. He's been feeding them information he learns from you all." She took another step forward, her glare stern and filled with hatred. "And in 5 years, this disgusting traitor will give Voldemort the information he needs to go and . . . and murder Lily and James Potter and attempt to kill their son. And then he goes and blames it on his best friend, and lets him spend 12 long years in Azkaban prison." Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the story.

"Best friend?" Remus choked out, still in shock of the news. Hermione nodded. "Me?" She shook her head. The They all realized what this meant. In five years, Peter Pettigrew would be the cause of death of at least one person in that room, and ruin another's entire life.

* * *

Once again, The Houses of Hogwarts sat at Dinner, the students excited for the upcoming questions, while also nervous considering it will be the Slytherin's night to ask. Hermione watched as the Snakes spoke to each other, planning out their questions should they be picked. Her gaze drifted along the witches and wizards till it stopped at a particular group of 3. Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black all had their heads down and you could almost see the melancholy dripping off them. Hermione felt bad for the trio, but was glad that they found out the truth before Pettigrew could do any real damage. When they _did_ find out said truth, it took all three girls to stop them from killing Peter on the spot, but in the end Peter was sent to Dumbledore who was informed of the situation and has yet to decide what to do.

Speaking of the devil, the Headmaster stood up as everyone finished off dessert.

"Well, you all know the drill. Tonight will be Slytherin's turn to question the Guardians. The first student: Charles Parkinson." The slightly too-tall for his age 6th years shifted a bit under the Great Hall's many gazes but finally seemed to remember his question after a while.

"How many times have you all used an unforgivable, if you have in fact casted one?" The rest of his house nodded in approval. Not the best question but fairly interesting all the same. Silence settled for a minute till Luna spoke first, followed by Ginny and then Hermione.

"10."

"16."

"25." Gasps were heard throughout the hall as each girl's number rang out loud and clear. Even the Snakes were shocked (though they didn't show it) at how high each of those numbers were. The students were about to start talking but Dumbledore beat them to it.

"Next question will be asked by Hessa Miller." The beautiful, yet deceivingly cruel, 5th year stood and spoke without hesitation.

"What type of spells do you use to torture people?" She ended with a slightly maniacal giggle. Luna shook her head while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"None," Ginny answered, "Luna and I are qualified enough to question enemies or traitors." Hessa turned to Hermione who remained silent. "What about you?"

"Pass." Hermione spoke quietly, her head down casted away from everyone, who was causing a slight up roar at her refusal.

"Oh come on," Hessa whined over everyone's voice, "just one spell." Hermione looked straight up, dead center in Hessa's eyes.

"I'll say this," the brown haired witch spoke, "my spell combinations make the cruciatus curse look like slap in the face." This shut the entire hall up at once. Professor Dumbledore called out the next person quickly.

Odetta Nott was the spitting image of Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione noted, as the 2nd year stood. After a couple seconds of fumbling, the young girl finally found her footing and spoke.

"How many people have each of you, um, killed?" She said, sitting down quickly after that. A bold question from someone so young, each of the girls noted. Once again, Luna spoke first before Ginny then Hermione, and once again, the hall was flabbergasted by the numbers.

"13."

"19."

"32." Many people noticed that in both this question and the first, that Hermione's number was fairly larger than the other two. But what only few people (Lily and Remus being some) realized was that the two numbers didn't match up. Each girl had more deaths then Unforgivables which can only mean that some of their victims didn't die the most common way a wizard does in a battle. The two Gryffindors explained this theory to their friends and soon most of the House started to ponder these facts as the next name was announced.

"Severus Snape." This broke most of the Gryffindors, including the Marauders, out of their train of thought, instead focusing a glare on the greasy-haired Slytherin whose face remained passive as he thought of a question. Finally, Snape said:

"Why do you hate Bellatrix Black, Antonin Dolohov and Wormtail?" He spoke quietly, but every word had their own meaning and purpose.

Luna inhaled a shaky breath and let it out, her entire body trembling. "Pass."

Hermione simply said, "He destroyed me." All the while, three 7th year men turned to stare at a cowering wizard on the end of their table. They all soon returned their attention to the last girl standing. The red-headed witch slowly stripped off her tank top, revealing her just in a sports bra. In any other situation, each man in that hall would be trying to readjust their pants (which some of them still are), but for most of the crowd, their eyes couldn't not waver from the deep X carved into her torso, each line starting at the collarbones and reaching to the opposite hip.

Ginny's face remained impassive, but her eyes shimmered with pain as past memories began to resurface.

"He did this," she said quietly as a single tear made its way down her cheek, "and so much more." The last part came out as barely a whisper, but the silence in the hall was so definite that each and every person heard her, and knew what that meant. Antonin Dolohov, who was currently staring wide-eyed and mouth open at the girl from the Slytherin table, had raped this young witch at some point in the future.

"Next question," Hermione demanded as Ginny shrugged her shirt back on. Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood.

"Right, well, the last question of the night will be from Lucius Malfoy." The famous Malfoy smirk immediately downed the blond-haired wizard as he spoke the final question.

"Who branded you?" He spoke with a disgusting air of authority. Ginny and Luna both growled at his word choice and stepped forward, but stopped as Hermione lifted her hand. Even though he chose his words out of vulgarity, the message was clear: Who had given her the MUDBLOOD scar on her arm. But instead of getting angry or cursing him, Hermione Granger simple gave hima cold, cruel and calculating smile and said: "You."

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter! Happy Day! PS: SHOUT OUT TO MY BFFs: Ig1514 and PadfootSawyer who always have my back! Read and Review with joy and happiness!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok, ok, I know. You all want to kill me. But I have had finals and I just finished directing a musical. Ok, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Helena Alice Black: I will write you back! I promise!**

**Lg1514: Happy Birthday! (And everyone should check out her stories!)**

**Cookie Crumbla & Dissapointed: For those awesome reviews & Messages, this chapter is for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. Sad, ain't it?**

* * *

_"Who branded you?" He spoke with a disgusting air of authority. Ginny and Luna both growled at his word choice and stepped forward, but stopped as Hermione lifted her hand. Even though he chose his words out of vulgarity, the message was clear: Who had given her the MUDBLOOD scar on her arm. But instead of getting angry or cursing him, Hermione Granger simple gave him a cold, cruel and calculating smile and said: "You."_

* * *

Shock. Silence. Tension. These were the features radiating throughout the hall. Breaths were held and eyes widened; Jaws slacked and speech was impaired. Every head in the hall whipped to see Luscious Malfoy's face, which was white with realization. He had thought he could get the upper hand. He had thought he could humiliate her.

He thought wrong.

He had done it. Somewhere in his future, he had tortured this woman before him (and she didn't seem like the type to forget easily). Silence continued to press on until a soft muttering "I knew he was evil" was overheard, and the Great Hall's gazes drifted to the speaker: James Potter. Soon after, Sirius started chuckling as did the whole of Gryffindor: Of course, it would be James Potter to break the uneasy tension.

Dumbledore stood tall and cleared his throat, gaining the student's attention.

"Well, I think that's all for tonight. Tomorrow is will be the last day of questioning. You are all dismissed. Sweet dreams," he said before stepping down, a tired look on his face.

Once again, the three women strode out first, as everyone else was still letting Hermione's answer sink in.

* * *

"So that happened," The red-haired witch said while sitting on her bed, staring at her two best friends. Luna turned to look at Hermione who was staring out the window. The dreamy-eyed werewolf gazed at her friend who was only wearing PJ pants and a pink camisole, her face body turned so you couldn't see the worst of her scars. Luna sighed. Mione looked almost like a normal teenager (one who had gotten onto various fights since not all the scars were covered, but still, normal-ish).

"I'm sorry," Luna spoke softly. The older girl turned her head towards the younger witch.

"What for?"

"That question," replied Luna. She watched as Hermione visibly tensed at her words. "I know how much you hate being reminded of that day." Hermione's head swiftly turned back towards the window and continued to look out at the stars.

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now." Her voice was once again the hard steel, reminding Luna that though their dear Mya appeared innocent now, she was still the trained killer they knew.

"So Luna," Ginny said after a minute, "How is our dear Remus?" She spoke while raising her eyebrows suggestively, hoping to illicit a reaction out of the usual calm girl before her. She wasn't disappointed when Luna's pale cheek's turned a slight pink and the girl smiled bashfully.

"What are you suggesting Ginny?"

"I think," Hermione's voice came from her window where she had finally stood up and was making her way over to the girls, "she was enquiring on your latest blush-worthy beau?" Hermione finished, sitting down next to them, joining Ginny in smirking at Luna. The blond witch's cheeks turned an even deep shade. Quickly, Luna stood and made her way to the bathroom.

"Oh shut up you two," Luna muttered in annoyance and embarrassment, slamming the door to her friend's bout of giggles.

* * *

"Was he serious?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Yep, he was serious all right, look over there."

"Dumbledore must be insane!"

"He must have his reasons." The two men turned to face the final member of their trio in astonishment.

"What on earth could be his reasoning for this Mooney?" James exclaimed.

"There is no justifying….this!" Sirius spoke harshly, gesturing to the newly entered Peter Pettigrew, whose face was frozen with fear as he sat at the very end of the table and as far away from the Marauders. The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement but the Gryffindors more so, each nervous and hoping they will get chosen to ask a question.

"Look, Dumbledore said he was restrained so that he can't leave this castle and is being monitored 24/7 until they figure out what to do with him-"

"What to do with him? He is a murder! Or, at least, he will be. He needs to get sent to Azkaban!" James shouted, gaining a lot of attention from his fellow Gryffindors before sitting down in embarrassment. Remus was just about to respond when the Guardians entered the Great Hall and Dumbledore stood, gesturing for everyone to be quiet.

He waited till the women got right in front of his podium before beginning.

"All right, this is the last round of questioning; we shall start with Lauren Stearns." I smiley 4th year stood up and looked up at the women with a small sign of hesitation before soldiering on.

"Do you regret their deaths? The people you killed I mean." A look of consideration came across their faces.

"Yes and no," Luna answered first. "I regret that any lives had to be lost in this war, but I do not feel remorse for those that I took. Their deaths were deserved."

"Same here," Ginny replied, following her friend with a nod. "Many lives have been lost in this godforsaken war, but I truly regret only one life and that is because they sacrificed themselves for the good. Theirs was a life that should **not** have been taken." Ginny finished strongly.

"Though I too agree with them, I have more regrets. Many of my death count were traitors to the light. Friends of mine that I had grew up with, gone to school with, who had just fallen into Voldemort's web of temptation. But what's done is done and I do believe it was necessary." She paused. "However it doesn't mean I don' regret killing them."

Realization struck the students. These were not just some random girls who happen to be good at magic; these were trained killers who have taken people _lives_ away from them, a feat many of the student body good barely stomach.

"Next question will be by Mr. Remus Lupin," Dumbledore bellowed.

The young werewolf looked up in surprise when he heard his name. Though of course he had thought some on what he would have liked to ask them, he never thought he would be called and therefore never got a set question. Quickly scanning the Great Hall, his eyes landed on his former best friend, and he knew his question.

Without taking his eyes off of Peter, he asked: "What is the punishment for a traitor?" Sirius and James bother sucked in breath as they whipped their heads back and forth between the girls and Peter.

Hermione's face became withdrawn with sadness, for she knew exactly why he was asking.

"Pain," she said simply. "Pain, and eventually death." Remus just nodded, his gaze finally leaving Peter's petrified one and the cursed wizard just looked back down to his plate, as did the rest of the marauders.

"Lily Evans," the headmaster called out. The red headed witch looked up with bright eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask. She stood up rather uneasy but quickly took a calming breath and began.

"Well, after you spoke about natural magic, I recalled some of the texts I had read about such a thing and I remember one book saying that you had to offer or show part of your magic to the woodland gods in order to gain access into their forest's magic and I was wondering how it is you show them?" Lily finally finished, holding her breath while waiting for their response.

Hermione smiled at Harry's mother. She was indeed very beautiful and very intelligent, reminding Hermione of herself when she was younger. "Good question, well as I said before, natural magic is a combination of wand-less, non-verbal and the forest's magic. To even be able attempt it you must first be able to do the first two which is a hard task on its own. Now, as to showing ones magic, that changes for every person. It has to be able reach deep inside yourself, to your magical core, and then bring some of it up to show the Woodland creatures. For me personally, when I sing, I am able to penetrate my magical core and it allows me to produce a show of my true magic without any incantations or wand use."

"Of course," Ginny said smiling, or more like smirking actually. "Like she said, it is extremely hard and dangerous. I attempted once but I didn't have the strength to contain both my magic and the forest's. For me, instead of singing like Mya, I am able to dancing in order to show my magic."

"And what about you?" Lily said, too excited at this new knowledge to realize the mistake in asking Luna this question. However the blond just smiled sadly.

"Unfortunately, the werewolf venom penetrated my core so I am not able to access it in order to obtain natural magic. Although if I'm being honest, there is absolutely no way I could control it either." She finished. Lily blushed red with realization and quickly sat down.

"Next will be Joke Walgraeve." The 3rd year exchange student from Belgium stood up nervously.

"Ummm, how old are you guys and how long have you guys been soldiers?"

Hermione smiled softly at the young student, "Well, even though that's technically two…"

"Oh stop Mya, Luna and I are both 17 and we have been training for roughly 4 years."

"And although I am legally 18, I am physically more around 19 or 20 and no, I will not tell you how that is. I have been training for a little over 5 years." Hermione finished for them.

"For the last and final question, Sirius Black!" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye sparkling bright.

The young man called looked up at the ladies before him. He thought back to all the previous questions and at all the sad memories they have had to recall. Well, he was gonna change that.

"What is your happiest moment?" All three girls smile when they thought about this.

"Definitely when Harry proposed to me. That was the happiest I had ever felt," Ginny spoke, receiving a round of 'awes' from the female population and a choking gasp from James.

"Mine too, will have to be when Ron proposed to me." Luna smiled sadly. "Even though he's gone, I will always love him." Cue another round of 'awes'. Silence past until Hermione spoke up after a couple of seconds.

"My happiest memory," she spoke softly, a tear running down her face, "would be when my husband said 'I do' on our wedding day."

Jaws Dropped, and it wasn't just the students,

'What?" Ginny and Luna yelled.

* * *

**Oh ain't I a stinker! Ok, so I am having a Glee marathon coming up with one of my bestest girlfriends so she will help me with chapter 9. I am so sorry this is short! PLEASE REVIEW! I love them and they make me smile which makes me write :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**From death threats to marriage proposals, oh how I have missed you all! Ok! A couple things:**

**1) OMGOMGOMGOMG! 7****th**** movie? HELLO PEOPLE? It was great! not as good as the book but pretty damn fantastic! I would have made a couple of changes but I am kind of nutty about doing it BY THE BOOK (wanky).**

**2) So . . . ummm. . .I sort of wrote that last chapter at about, 1 in the morning, so when I woke up and read what I had published, I was like: "Holy Cheesus! Hermione was married? to who?" Then I realized that this was my story . . . you see my problem? BUT not to worry, with the help of my two bestest friends, lg1514 and Helena Alice Black, I have discovered the answer! **

**This would also be my response to GOLDGALL who reviewed: yes, it is unrealistic but my mind doesnt work with reality that often anyway. Everything should (hopefully) be explained in due time)**

**3) Its my birthday today (July 22nd)**** so if you could send me a Happy Birthday Review, I would really like that :)**

* * *

Rain slowly slid down the glass as lightning flashed above and the distant sound of thunder rumbled. Another tear made it down her face as a young woman sat upon the window sill, looking out into the storm, her head leaning against the cold surface. If a student gazed around the room, they would not be able to tell you what or where they were. Of course, that is only because just hours before, this room didn't exist. Until the current occupant had specifically wished for a room which no one could enter unless it was a dire emergency and walked three times in front of a wall, this room was nothing but brick.

Hermione Granger hurt. Not physically; she had been trained by the best in order to block out physical pain. No, this was a different kind of hurting. Such a feeling that no magic could vanish and no training could ignore. Her heart felt as if it was breaking for the second time. Her eyes stung as she tried to contain the tears but to no avail. Her arms wrapped around her torso, trying not to shake with sobs as memories resurfaced left and right. She had withstood weeks of torture, had watched as her friends and family die before her eyes and she had remained stoic as ever. But one single question, coming from the worst possible person, unraveled this young soldier more than she could ever remember.

_Him._ It was all she could think about. Every moment they had spent together, every kiss they had shared came racing back into her mind.

_And out of every person in that hall, __**he**__ was the one to ask._

Injury to insult. The man who had taken everything from her had once again had brought the memories, and the pain, back a with one resounding question.

* * *

Three men strolled out onto the Quidditch pitch, still silent from dinner. After Hermione has answered and her friends had exclaimed their confusion, the brown-haired witch had strode out of the hall through the back door behind the teachers table. By the time the girls had regained their senses and followed, Hermione was no where to be found. Instead they had walked back out and through the Great hall's opening doors.

James was smiling. Granted, he felt bad for whatever happened to the Granger girl's husband (well, life really), but when she mentioned wedding, or when anyone mentions it, James could not help but to picture his. Him and Sirius, his Best man, up front, as he gazed on in awe as brilliant red hair contrasted with pale cream-like white. He felt his breath hitch and his smile automatically soften at the thought of marrying Lily Evans.

Remus was angry. An unusual emotion for such a calm person, but with the full moon coming up in the next week, the blond haired vixen that had been plaguing his mind had not been helping at all. God, it all ended with her. Luna. The joy and sadness mixing upon her face as she spoke of her engagement only made Remus's wolf side to come out and attack. He could feel Moony getting restless, sensing another wolf, a female one at that, in the area. He had no idea what was going to happen once he has to transform again.

Sirius was upset. He hadn't meant for his question to be anything more than happy memories. But it turned out, as have most of the things he has done involving the new Guardians as of late, his plan failed. More then ever, he was confused. Granted, he knows he can be an obnoxious and arrogant git sometimes (like when he first met Hermione Granger for one), but for some reason, she seemed to have a personal dislike for him. And he wanted to know why.

The three men remained silent as their feet hit the grass enclosed within the giant stadium. Not two seconds later, they saw 2 flashes of red flying up ahead. _No, it couldn't be..._ Jame's thought as the two blurs laded down and unmounted their brooms. _Merlin's Underwear!_ He exclaimed in his head, because walking towards him were Ginny Weasley and Lily Evans, talking and laughing like old friends.

James, Remus and Sirius had stopped and stared at the two girls as they neared. Lily was obviously oblivious to their presence, but Ginny's eyes quickly darted to the three boys and motioned her head back, before quickly turning back to Lily who had been laughing to hard to notice the secret glance. Luckily, it only took a second for Remus to realize what she meant, and grabbed the other two and dragged them back into the shadows so they were more or less invisible to the girls.

"Wow! So stupidity really does run in the Potter family," Lily stated, still chuckling and wiped away tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Exclaimed Ginny. A devious smirked crossed her face as she stopped walk allowing the boys to here her conversation with Lily.

"Speaking of the Potters: When are you going to tell James you love him?" Jaws dropped all around. Everyone except Remus and Ginny were open-mouthed and wide-eyed; the other two were just smirking their asses off. Sirius didn't believe. James didn't want to get hopeful and then have his heart crushed. Finally, Lily didn't _want_ to believe it. She _wanted _to ignore all her stolen glances his way; she _wanted_ to ignore that feeling on her stomach (and heart, but she's just not ready to even attempt to go there yet) when he calls her Lily instead of Evans or even Lily-Flower. Just Lily. She wanted to ignore it; but she couldn't. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, before replying: "Is it obvious?" Once again, jaws hit the floor, Remus's included this time. He has expected her to deny it or to blush furiously and stomp off, but never to actually admit it out loud!

Sirius, too, was shocked. Shocked and happy that is. Soon enough, his mouth resembled that of a smile. James got the girl. Finally. Speaking of the ol' boy, Sirius turned to see how he was taking the news and was surprised to find his head down, no grin or anything. Sirius had thought he would be jumping for joy at the thought that Lily had finally given in. But then, just when Sirius was about to question him, a small and gently smile formed at the corner of his lips. The black-haired wizard was once again surprised at his best friends behavior. Here was _not_ the young boy chasing after a pretty girl; this was a man who had fallen completely head over heels for this girl, who in turn, had just made all of James's dreams come true with three little words. Sirius's smile softened as he watched pure happiness spread through James's body as he once again looked at Lily, love and adoration shinning in his eyes.

Words could not describe the feeling of her words. It was as though time had stopped all together and it was just her, and no other thing could ever exist. He had loved Lily for awhile but not until this moment, had he ever have the slightest hope that she would ever return those feelings. He wanted too scream and yelp, sing and dance, but all he could do was stand and stare in absolute joy at the woman who had stolen his heart so many years before.

Ginny smiled at the girl before her. Lily had come to talk about Harry after dinner. Ginny and Luna tried finding Hermione to explain the whole husband issue but the Room of Requirements wasn't letting them in, so they decided to patrol around the castle, Luna staying in and Ginny taking to the skies. Right before she was going to head off, The red head had ran into Lily Evans who was so distracted that she had not noticed where she was going. After various apologies, the two began talking and soon enough Harry's name came up.

"So, your engaged to James- I mean Potter's son?" Ginny smiled at the thought of Harry as well as Lily's light blush at her mistake.

"Yep, very happily."

"Is he anything like his father?"

Ginny chuckled, "Well..." With that, the two red heads began to share the legendary tales of the incredibly stupid escapades of the Potter Men.

Back to the _present_, Ginny's smirked changed into a soft smile.

"Not really, but for the past hour, you had the same look I used to have whenever my brother and his friends would talk about Harry." Ginny once again turned serious. "You should tell him." Now at this statement, Lily Evans did scowl at her new found friend/confidant.

"I would, if he actually loved me back." It was Ginny's turn to be shocked. _Did Lily really not think that James loved her?_ So shocked at what she heard, Ginny whipped around, hoping to get James to step out of the shadows where the three boys had hidden. Yet instead of finding three teenagers, she only barely saw a flash of Sirius Black's Hair as he whipped around the corner, most likely with his two other companions.

Ginny turned back to Lily and decided that this girl and herself would need to have a little Come-to-Jesus meeting on the whole James Potter issue.

* * *

It wasn't until the clock chimed, proving midnight had finally arrived, did Hermione Granger finally making an appearance. Walking out of the ROR, tears already wiped away, she was suddenly confronted by Luna, who had had the sudden urge to go check on Hermione.

"Mione! How are you?" Hermione's whole body became tense as she answered tersely.

"Fine, Luna. Just tired, so I think I'll be off to bed." Wanting to leave, Hermione didn't make it three steps before Luna's dream-like voice carried back over to her.

"I won't pressure you Hermione. I know you better than that. But I do have one question." Hermione stood still, so Luna assumed that was permission to continue.

"Like I said, I won't force you to tell me about your husband, although I can't say the same for Gin. I would like to know however, what exactly your relationship is with Sirius Black?"

Now at this, Hermione reeled around like lightening.

"What? Why would you ask that?" Not fazed at all by her outburst, Luna continued.

"Because ever since we got here, every time you even glance at him, all I see is pain. And anger. And tonight, when he asked that question, your breath caught and your eyes widened. You are a master of control which means that either your losing your touch, which I _know_ your not, or this innocent teenage boy was somehow able to bring back memories that you weren't prepared for, especially by him. So I will ask again: What id your relationship with Sirius Black? And what does he have to do with your husband?" Silence lasted for what seemed like an eternity before the brown-haired witch turned around and began to walk away once more. Luna sighed, thinking she had just been rejected by her best friend, before a small voice carried back to her.

"He is not innocent. How is he connected to me?" She stopped and turned her head slightly toward Luna.

"Sirius Black _killed _my husband." A lone tear had dripped down her cheek, before it had even hit the floor, Hermione Granger had vanished around the corner.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a lone wizard had stood in the shadows, witnessing the entire encounter.

"What?" Sirius whispered to himself.

* * *

**Wow...once again, I am writing this at 2 in the morning and ONCE AGAIN I leave a cliff hanger. But, anyway! Today is my birthday, if you noticed, I posted a chapter last year on my birthday as well. Tee-hee :) please review as they really do encourage me to write :) **

**Thanks to lg1514 and Helena Alice Black for always being there when I'm in a fan-fic crisis!**

**ALSO a HUGE thank you to Neela SilverDust whose review both made me laugh and shove my way to my computer (I really didn't want to be eaten :P)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO ALL YOU LOVELY, LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**I hope you missed me I missed y'all! **

**Ok. My new goal is 500 REVEIWS! WE CAN DO IT PEOPLE!**

**It is about 1am here so I am GIDDY! ! Tee-hee**

***manical laughter: MUAHAHAHAHAH! No more sugar for MEEEEEEE!**

**Ps. **

**So. I don't know if you all have heard of this, but a lot of people seem to be ripping off my story. There is currently a fic called **_**The Heroes of Times **_**(see, they aren't even ripping it off that well) and it is extremely similar to mine. This is one of many I have found so if you could please help me and my fearless ****General lg1514**** in stopping Story-Copying, I would be ever so thankful **

**ARE YOU READY!**

**I own nothing. Have at it:**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Ginny once again turned serious. "You should tell him." Now at this statement, Lily Evans did scowl at her new found friend/confidant._

_"I would, if he actually loved me back."_

_Ginny whipped around, hoping to get James to step out of the shadows where the three boys had hidden. Yet instead of finding three teenagers, she only barely saw a flash of Sirius Black's Hair as he whipped around the corner, most likely with his two other companions._

_"He is not innocent. How is he connected to me?" She stopped and turned her head slightly toward Luna._

_"Sirius Black __killed __my husband." A lone tear had dripped down her cheek. Before it had even hit the floor, Hermione Granger had vanished around the corner._

_Unbeknownst to the two girls, a lone wizard had stood in the shadows, witnessing the entire encounter._

_"What?" Sirius whispered to himself._

* * *

Eyes wide and breath catching, James couldn't believe it. _She honestly thought he didn't love her?_ James thought as his feet automatically took him back to the Gryffindor Common Room. True, James had started out annoying Lily mainly because it seemed like good fun and her reactions were hilarious. But then something changed. He wasn't sure when it happened, but one day in 4th year he looked up, and realized that his ridiculous crush on Lily Evans had changed and grown. Into love. Full blown, mind bending, magnificent love. He loved everything about her. Not just her beauty, but her quick wit and sharp tongue; her gentle heart and pure kindness. Lily Evans was a true Gryffindor: Kind, Loyal, Courageous and Fierce.  
That being said, James was still a teenage boy so the only thing his mind could come up with in order to impress her was to become more annoying so she would pay more attention to him (his brain didn't exactly know the difference between good attention and bad attention). Thinking back on all the ridiculous stuff he had done in the past, James could see why she thought he was lying when he said he loved her.

James smiled. _Well that all about to change,_ He thought, sitting down on the Gryffindor couch, patiently waiting for the woman who had stolen his heart.

* * *

What.

The.

Hell.

Sirius Black's mind was in total shut down. The rational part of his brain was now realizing the cause of her specifically focused anger on him, but Sirius could do nothing as he watched the broken hearted witch turn away from her friend, who in response, sighed and began walking in the opposite direction. Once he was in the clear, Sirius carefully stepped out from behind the stone wall he was hiding in. He had been going to the kitchens, ditching James and Remus who were both in their own little worlds at the moment. Half of him wishes he would have gone straight back to the common room with his two friend, but the other half is so eternally grateful for this information, even though this woman **did** call him a murderer.

_I killed her husband?_ He thought as he slowly made his way to his original destination. Food always helped him think. _How?_ He pondered as he came upon the entrance; tickling the pear softly till the painting swung open and he stepped inside. Within 30 seconds, he was in a comfortable chair by the fir with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies. He poured through the conversation over and over again, but to no avail could he find any reason he would ever want to kill someone Hermione loved.

Wait.

Since when had she become Hermione? Since when did he refer to her first name at all? It had always been Granger, or that brown-haired chick or whatever he may have called her in one of his rants to James and Remus. But not Hermione; never Hermione.

Sirius quickly downed his hot chocolate and basically inhaled his cookies as he stood and quickly walked back to his room, barely glancing at James who was still on the common room with a pensive look upon his face. _Sleep,_ Sirius thought, _I __**really**__ need sleep._

* * *

"I'm gonna take a walk," Remus told James right before reaching the Common Room, grunting in acknowledgement but with his mind still somewhere else, Remus took that as his permission to leave. _Being a Prefect certainly has its benefits_, he thought while meandering through the halls, quietly talked to the portraits that were still awake. Without meaning to, his mind slowly began to drift back to the dreamy-eyed witch who had taken rest in his mind ever since her arrival. Not only was she a werewolf, but she too was bitten by Greyback. He shuddered involuntarily as he recalled his transformation as well as the attack that caused it all. Anger boiled up inside him as he thought of Luna having to go through that. All the pain and torture he felt, he could barely stand thinking of her feeling that as well.

Though she was obviously a trained soldier, Remus noticed that you could still see glimmers of what she was like before the war. He could see the innocence radiate from her and the light hearted kindness in her eyes when she would laugh. He had only known her for a short amount of time but he still felt as though he would do anything to take back everything she has had to go through.

Remus made his way to the astronomy tower, and was surprised albeit pleasantly, to find the object of his musings sitting there, her legs dangling over the edge as her face leaned in through the bars.

"Hello Remus," she spoke with her quiet voice.

"Hi," he said. _How eloquent_ he thought disgustingly, and then realized he could be intruding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I can go if you'd-" he was cut off with what sounded like a tinkling of bells. Luna laughed at how flustered Remus was getting. He couldn't help it. Here before him stands a younger, beautiful, brilliant witch; what man wouldn't be nervous.

She whipped around to stare at him, "Sit with me?" she asked kindly, placing her hand to the spot on her right. Without any more incentive, Remus strode over and took a seat.

Silence drifted on between the two of them until Remus blurted out the question he had been thinking of ever since he first saw her.

"When were you turned?" He barely stumbled out, regretting it immediately. Turning to her to apologize, he saw her smile sadly. Anger pulsed through him. _Idiot! _He yelled at himself, _She probably thinks your some prying jerk._

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer, I didn't mean to make you upset, I-" Once again, he was cut off with her placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. A burst of warmth erupted from her touch and he was rendered speechless. Luckily, this worked out in Luna's favor.

"Its fine Remus," She said with a slight chuckle in her voice, "I don't mind. Three years ago. I was a fourth year at Hogwarts and Ginny and I had already been training for about a year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was going on at our school and there were tons of students going about. He probably thought it would be easy pickings." Luna turn back to look out at the night.

"He was right. I had gone down to the forest, hoping to talk to the Nekleloomps while they were out, they only come out on the full moon you see, and there he was. Waiting for me." She shrugged sadly but Remus could tell this wasn't the first time she had told this tale for her shoulders were tense and her face impassive.

"Long story short, I've been a werewolf ever since. However, I haven't shown my scars until last year, when I accidently transformed in front of my entire school." Remus must have looked both shocked and horrified because she just shook her head. "It's a long story."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until Remus finally responded.

"I'm sorry." Luna looked at him with a wise look that showed him every horrible event that had happened to a girl so young.

"So am I." she spoke softly, and he knew they weren't talking about her anymore.

* * *

"It's time." A gravelly voice rang throughout the hall. The three wizards and witches kneeling before him stood to attention, their cloaks continuing to hide their appearance.

The man in front turned to look at all of them, silver white hair whipping around his shoulders.

"Let's go."

* * *

The dark walls of the shack gave Hermione a sense of freedom. She knew it was stupid to come here but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go and there wasn't a full moon; she had checked. Reaching the broken bed in the corner of the room, the witch waved her wand, clearly a spot of dust and sat down. Immediately, she broke into deep, heart ranching sobs. At least before, she could delude herself in her mind, but Luna had made that comment about serious and Hermione couldn't help herself. Every memory drudged back to the top as she basically sprinted, not even realizing where her feet had taken her until she was almost hit with one of the Whomping Willow's branches.

And now here she was: Hermione Granger, the strongest soldier the Wizarding world had ever created, crying like a child. She had seen things most people would be willing to take their own life after witnessing, and she had kept her cool. She had tortured classmates of hers for hours without blinking an eye; but one comment from her best friend had turned this witch into a blubbering mess.

Hermione slowly lifted her head and took the picture she always kept in her pocket and smiled sadly. Even though she had scars marring her face, he always told her she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She grazed her fingers lightly of the white dress and more tears began to spill as her eyes slide over to the man in the tux. Dirty blonde hair and warm green eyes stared back at her before reaching over and kissing Hermione's cheek, causing herself to smile and giggle in the photograph.

"I miss you," Hermione cried softly to the image before her, hoping with ever ounce of her being that he could hear her.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was tense. All the students knew something was amiss when only Ginny and Luna walked in the next morning. All throughout the meal, students pondered as to the whereabouts of the leader, however most, meaning the girls, were too preoccupied trying to guess her husband.

"I bet he was death eater."

"I heard she married that Weasley guy behind Luna's back."

"Well, I heard that she married Voldemort herself."

"Are you all really that stupid!" Lily Evans commented as she passed the gossiping girls, thankful to have her mind be occupied with anything but last night's events.

_Flashback:_

_Lily had just entered the Gryffindor Common room after finishing her patrol. Well, she didn't actually have patrol duty that night; she just needed some time to think about her conversation with her fellow red head only hours before. Was she in love James? Unfortunately, yes. Did she know without a doubt he didn't love her back? Once again, unfortunately, yes. _

_Her eyes, slightly tinted red from a few shed tears earlier, scanned the common room, expecting to find it empty of students. However she was surprised to see, who else, James Potter sitting there, staring pensively at the fire until he felt her gaze and looked up at her with the most intense stare she's ever seen. Her breath caught as his look sent a serious of shivers down her spine. Shaking it off quickly, she masked the effect he had on her._

"_What are you doing here Potter? Its past curfew. " She spoke, thankful that he voice only had a hint of a waiver. He continued to stare at her until he final sat back, looking down at his hands and whispering;_

"_Do you…honestly believe," he looked back up again, his eyes full of confusion and sadness, "that I don't love you?"_

_Lily gasped. He heard. He had heard her confession. He knows she loves him. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot,_ she thought as tears came to her eyes. She took off for the girl's room but before she could reach the stairs, James's grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her._

_Lily recalled all those muggle romance books describing kisses, but this was so much more. Heat coursed through her veins as she instinctively grabbed his shirt. She felt his arms wind their way around her waist and pull her closer. His lips tasted like chocolate and she felt as if her entire body was floating on air. Any thought of what she should be doing left her brain, for every part of her could only focus on the amazing boy she had been in love with for over a year, and his lips upon hers._

_Too soon, the moment ended and reality came crashing down on them as he lifted his head from hers, staring into her striking green eyes. _

"_I…love you Lily," He spoke quietly, his passion filled eyes gazing into hers intensely, "I know I can be obnoxious and arrogant, but I have never loved anything, or anyone, more than you. My entire life changed when I met you, and I'll wait forever." He stepped back, his hands lingering on her waist, allowing Lily to make the next move._

_Lily Evans was shocked beyond belief, she had never experienced something like that and no one had ever said something like that to her before. Her brain was in over drive and she felt herself almost hyperventilating._

_Not knowing what else to do, she ran. Back upstairs. Back to her bed. And away from James Potter._

_End of Flashback_

Lily sat down, shaking her head of last night. She had deluded herself into believing it was all hoax, that either id didn't really happen or he was just messing with her. Right?

She felt a pair of eyes watching her, but as she looked up to find the owner, a large blast range throughout the hall.

BOOM!

The Great Hall doors banged open, every window was suddenly covered in what looked like steel covers, four figures stepped into the hall.

Lily tried to move but she felt as if her entire body had been frozen solid. Looking around with just her eyes, not able to move her head as well, she could see everyone, including the teachers and Ginny and Luna, were in a similar state.

The male in front lifted his hood.

"Well now," The elder Lucius Malfoy stated pleasantly, "Isn't this cozy?"

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**I iz EVIL!**

**short but sweet. **

**NOTE: if you could pleas give me feed back on the kiss, I know it wasn't the best but one of my goals as a writer is to creaet the perfect kiss...on a page that is ;P**

**Peas and CarrotS!**

**Please review because it really does make me write more…..**


End file.
